


Baby Mama

by TheWriterinFlannel



Series: Black Panther Prompts via Tumblr [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Babies, Black girls in love, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/F, Wise M'Baku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: theblackantisocial asked: Can u black!reader with nakia where nakia found out that the reader is pregnant





	Baby Mama

You and Nakia sat in the hospital’s fertility wing, talking to one of Wakanda’s many talented doctors. You two hadn’t been so eager for children, well… that was until you saw M’Baku’s little rugrats running a muck in the palace. 

 

“He’s sooooo cute,” you exclaimed. You had the small boy on your hip, face pressed against the thick coils of his hair. Nakia has simply rolled her eyes _. _

 

That night however, you did sit Nakia down. You reassured her that it wasn’t just baby fever; you had been thinking of kids for a while and now that the two of you have settled down some, maybe it was the right time. Nakia hadn’t said anything that night, but the next morning she agreed with you and set up an appointment with a doctor.

 

That’s how you got to where you were now: sitting in the office, taking to a vibrant woman whose hair was greying at the ends. The doctor smiled before jumping into the details of  _ in vitro _ fertilization versus artificial insemination. You and Nakia chose the latter.

 

At the end of the meeting however, the doctor popped the real question: “Have you two though about who you want the father to be?”

 

You froze for a second, looking quickly over to Nakia. Unfortunately, she was no help; she looked just as shocked as you felt. Noticing your surprise, the doctor spoke up. 

 

“Girls, girls, you don’t have to give me an answer today. How about you come back after you’ve made the decision, eh? And don't forget the bring him with you.” You nodded at the older woman before grabbing Nakia’s hand and walking out of the office. As you walked down the hall, Nakia could feel your hands getting clammy. “Sweetheart, are you okay,” she asked, stopping you in your tracks. You took a deep breath through your nose, “I’m just nervous. Who are we going to get to father our child?”

 

“T’Challa?”

 

“Then the baby would be royalty and T’Challa’s responsibility,” you counter, starting up your stride again.

 

Nakia wrinkled her nose at the thought of her child being forced into the limelight. “What about M’Baku?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“He could be the father,” Nakia started, pushing open the hospital doors. “He already has three children; the child he has with us won’t even get to see the throne”

 

You nodded, taking in the information, “Let’s talk to M’Baku then.”

 

 

 

The  trip to the mountains was nerve racking. What of M’Baku said no? What if his wife got mad? What if this all ended up being a waste of time?

 

Turns out, you were scared for no reason. As soon as you explained things to M’Baku, Nakia’s reassuring hand on your back, he agreed.

 

“Of course I’d help you”

 

You stared at the oversized man in shock.

 

“You are telling me that I have the opportunity to make you amazing warriors happy mothers. My mother once told me that motherhood was the hardest battle she ever fought, but the most rewarding one. As a warrior myself, I believe you two are ready for this battle.”

 

You could feel yourself tearing up at M’Baku’s words. Despite his not being on the Wakandan council for Chieftains for long, M’Baku was indeed a wise man. He has experience with being a warrior, a leader, and a parent. The fact that he thought you’d make a great mother meant a lot in that way.

 

M’Baku gave both you and Nakia a warm hug before sending you back to Central Wakanda. He promised to meet you at the hospital to talk to your fertility doctor.

  
  


 

 

Your period was supposed to start today; it was fairly regular, and after years of tracking it on calendars and journals you have memorized your cycle. You, however, didn’t get too excited; With all the stress you’ve been feeling, it’s possible that it could just be late.

 

Your period wasn’t just late anymore; you’ve missed it entirely. Nakia was ecstatic; she went to the store and bought at least five pregnancy tests. You looked at your wife, resigned. “Oh, just take the tests for Bast’s sake.” Begrudgingly, you make your way into the bathroom. Well here goes nothing.

  
  


 

 

M’Baku is the first person you tell. He’s elated and can’t wait to watch you an Nakia grow not just as women, but as mothers.


End file.
